Princess Mononoke: The Wind
by Kappy
Summary: A wind passes through the cave...something is coming
1. The Wind in the Cave

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything except my mind. This is what came out of it with the all ready made up characters from the coolest anime movie ever, Princess Mononoke. I don't own any of the characters, nothing. Don't be mean to me and sue me, thank you.  
  
San looked up from her bed of furs. As the warmth died down from her body, a cool wind came through the small cave. San shivered. She grasped the sides of her arms and rubbed them. She wished Morro was there. She looked down at the ground as she thought of the warmth of the great white wolf caressing her small figure. She missed her mother. She missed her brothers. They had been gone for more than a fortnight, and San began to get worried. It was not like them to leave without saying why and for how long they would be gone.  
She felt a tear slid down her cheek, it was so cold. San wiped the tear away quickly. She didn't cry. Wolves didn't cry. Thinking that only made more tears come. She wasn't a wolf. She figured that out a long time ago. Once she saw Ashitaka hiding behind the fallen tree at the river, she knew that she would never be the same. Why did he have to ruin everything? But then, again, he helped save the forest with her. With her? Yes, they seemed to do a lot of things together. But she still despised him for ruining her wolven ways. She punched the ground with her callused hand. Why did everything have to be so confusing?  
San pricked up her ears. A wolf cry, from the west. She recognized the cry, it was her brothers! She felt her excitement rise as she ran to greet them at the edge of the cliff. San cupped her hands over her mouth and exhaled a great howl.  
*Sister, we finally made it home* said one of the blue tinted brothers.  
"Where have you been? I had to find bears myself for a long time, didn't have to share," said San trying to act nonchalantly, "Although it is good to see you brothers."  
*We are sorry if we worried you* said the other brother, noticing the nervousness in San's voice.  
"What are you talking about? I'm glad you two cubs were gone!" said San laughingly. She walked back to the cave, "Why don't you two come in here so we can talk about where you've been?"  
The two wolves eyed each other and one stepped forward, *San. We had traveled far from here only for one purpose. The Wolves Gathering.*  
San turned around from walking towards the cave, "What? Why didn't you take me with you? Am I not your sister?!"  
*Please, San. Understand that you are…human. The others would not understand and would have eaten you in a moments notice.* said the other brother.  
"I can take care of myself!" cried San.  
*San, listen to what we have heard from the Gathering before you become too mad.* said the wolves.  
One came close up to San, speaking almost in a whisper, *San, the Monkey Tribe have declared independence on this mountain, and are claiming it for their own. They have declared war upon us, San.*  
San stepped back a few steps before she spoke, "Wh-Why?"  
*With the Forest Spirit gone, they are showing their true colors.*  
"No, it is not true. Not another war!" cried San. She turned and ran down the mountain side, towards the Sacred pool.  
*San!* cried one of the brothers and he started to run after her.  
*No, let her go. She needs to think about what is to come.* said the other wolf running in front of the brother to stop him.  
The wolf nodded and they both walked into the cave.  
To Be Continued…  



	2. The Scream

Disclaimer:  
Hey, again. This is my story. The characters are not. The characters and world are from the movie Princess Mononoke. There, I'm sue-free now. Thanks.  
  
It was a cold night. Ashitaka wrapped his blankets closer around him. He wasn't used to nights like these. In his own tribe, there were never cold nights. Thinking of his tribe made him open his eyes. Why did he have to remind himself of his tribe. It isn't even his tribe anymore. Once he cut his hair…he was dead. He wondered how they were doing without a prince. It had been two seasons since he left the grounds of his home. A new prince must have taken his place. Probably one of the boys in training.  
Ashitaka sat up in his bed. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Why was he keeping himself up like this? He was going to have a terrible time trying to help Iron Town restore the barrier tomorrow.  
A wolf cry, from the west. The brothers most likely.  
Another, from the north. This was a new one. What kind of wolf made that howl? Then he knew, San. For a few minutes he listened as he heard the wolf calls came closer to the north, and then stopped. Ashitaka waited for a minute and then laid back down on the bed.  
Shouting. Ashitaka sat back up on the bed. He could here shouting coming from the wolves' cave. Ashitaka got up from the bed and grabbed his day clothes. He put them on quickly and was nearing towards the door of his hut when he heard it. That word that he never wanted to hear for the rest of his life. War. He knew San said it. What does that mean?  
Ashitaka hurled the door open and started to run towards the mountain. He knew this shouting was none of his business but the way San screamed that last word. He wanted to know what happened.  
He past many trees and bushes. He was coming nearer and nearer to the cave, he could almost see it now.   
A pain, rushed through the back of Ashitaka's head. He fell over and skidded a few feet before he stopped on the soft dirt. He looked up, he could only see blurs.  
*Silly hu-man.* said a blur of black and gray.  
Ashitaka's eyes fluttered and then all faded to black.  
  
To Be Continued…  



	3. The Thoughts

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of Princess Mononoke. Not the characters, not the plot…nothing. This story is mine. Thanks.  
PS. Do I have to say this every time?  
  
San ran down the mountainside. It was very cold without her furs. How could she go off anywhere without them? She would die in the matter of hours if she didn't think for a minute to clear her head.  
Finally, she stopped running. She walked up to a wall of vines and carefully slid her arm through it. It was colder than the air around her, yet it was warm. Her skin began to show goose bumps, but inside her body, she was very warm. She moved the vines to the side and San stepped through. She looked around at the familiar surroundings. It was the Sacred Pool. San walked down the small path towards the shallow waters. She walked right to the edge of the magical waters and sat. San put her legs in the water and laid down on her back.  
War. Again. How would the wolf pack ever make it without Moro? They couldn't. They would need help. Would Ashitaka help? Even with his great skill with the bow and arrow, he would not want to help. He can't stand war. San knew that Ashitaka would help though. San exhaled a long held breath. The monkey tribe far out-numbered them.  
San closed her eyes tightly; she would have to ask Iron Town for help. But how would she ask?  
San sat up, inhaled deeply, and clasped her hands together in a proper manner and said, "Miss ? Hi, this is the wolf girl, San, who has been trying to kill you for the past few years. I was wondering if you could help me and my wolf pack try and fight the monkey tribe so we won't be killed by them?"  
It was one of the few times San made a joke.  
She laughed at herself for a few seconds and then pulled her legs out of the water. A couple of fish swam quickly away as she got up. San looked over at the island in the far end of the lake.  
"Forest Spirit…" said San. "Please help my wolf pack in this war…wherever you are."  



	4. The Gorillas

Chapter 4  
  
"Uhhhh….."  
Ashitaka put his hand to his forehead, to find something sticky. He opened his eyes and found blood on his hands. The next thing he noticed, was that he was surrounded by glowing, red eyes. It was dark, though he could see the net that contained him. Ashitaka, head pounding with a dull pain, saw a large object come forward with one of the many pair of eyes upon him.  
*Hu-man woke.* said the big blur in front of Ashitaka, it turned to its companions, *Do not touch him. We need him.*  
"What do you need me for?" asked Ashitaka, not afraid of the beasts.  
The shadow of the object stepped in front of the moon light. It was much taller than the others, and it's muscles looked tremendously larger also. It was the Gorilla God.  
*You key to our win.* said the gorilla.  
'What win…' thought Ashitaka. Then it clicked. The screaming from San on the mountain, the word "War" being heard. The Gorillas must have declared war…  
"I won't help you win anything," said Ashitaka with a stern face.  
*Yes you will. San look for you soon. Without her, wolves won't win.* said the Gorilla God.  
"You do not scare me. I don't understand, though, why are you declaring war against the wolves?" asked Ashitaka, worrying about San.  
*This mountain, is ours.* said the gorilla, spreading his great arms, *We deserve, trying to maintain mountain with planting tree. Wolves don't care for mountain, just place to live. We smart and will claim mountain ours.*  
"But the wolves do care for the mountain! The forest and the mountain mean so much to them, did they not fight for the Forest Spirit when Iron Town and the soldiers attacked? You ran away like cowards!" said Ashitaka, spitting at the feet of the Gorilla God.  
The gorilla looked down at the slimy wetness at his feet. The gorilla then walked closer to Ashitaka; the gorilla's eyes glowing ever deeper. The gorilla stretched out his large forearms, towards Ashitaka's net. Ashitaka crawled farther back as the gorilla came closer. With one quick movement, the Gorilla God grabbed one of Ashitaka's arms, and pulled it forward, violently.  
The Gorilla God then put his other hand around Ashitaka's arm, covering it. Ashitaka heard a cracking noise, almost like a splash of water, as he watched the gorilla break his arm. The pain raced up to Ashitaka's brain.  
Ashitaka tried to hold his screams behind his lips, but they escaped.  
*We make you scream. San will come soon.*  



	5. Following the Screams

A/N:Sorry it's been so long!!! I'm doing this story as I go along as you probably can tell. Anyway, I never seem to have the time or I just don't feel like writing, sorry! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or story or movie of Princess Mononoke so don't sue, please. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
San's ears pricked at the sudden scream from the West. She knew that voice. That scream.  
  
San raced from the quite clearing to the forest. Trees passed in a green haze. She wasn't thinking about where she was going, just towards the screaming. San ran for hours it seemed, although it was only for a few moments.  
  
A rustle from the bushes at the right. A shadow looming from the left. Twigs snapping, shadows appearing before San. San ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Something brushed the back of her legs and San carried them faster. When the noises stopped, San noticed that the screaming had stopped also. San hesitantly slowed down and quietly leapt behind a dark, large tree trunk. There, at a clearing, laid Ashitaka.  
  
"Ashitaka!" whispered San as she ran to his side.  
  
He was on the ground, blood seeping from somewhere on his body to the ground. San quickly put her ear to his mouth. Breath. He was alive. San laid Ashitaka's head under her arms. San looked down at him and saw his arm. She gasped. San looked at where the bone could be seen, the radius sticking out of the flesh, it was a horrible site. No wonder Ashitaka fell unconscious.  
  
Ashitaka stirred uncomfortably and muttered a few incoherent words.  
  
The man creature will die if you no help us.  
  
San turned viscously towards the speaker. It was the Gorilla God. What did they want from Ashitaka or herself?  
  
"What the hell do you want? You can't kill him, he's mine!" screamed San, not really thinking about what she was saying.  
  
We will if you no help us, girl.   
  
"Get away from here, or I'll make you pay," said San in a whisper. She was infuriated. How dare these apes hurt Ashitaka like this?  
  
We be back. You will help us. Ashitaka dead with no help. Said the Gorilla God walking back into the shadows.  
  
"Get away!" screamed San as she hovered over Ashitaka's limp body. She won't loss any more beings that she loved. Wait.  
  
San blinked a few times at the new thought that came to her mind. Loved? Did she really love Ashitaka?  
  
San didn't think about it for too long as she picked the man up into her arms. He was heavy, but she was strong. She slowly carried Ashitaka as far as to the base of the mountain upon which her family lived. San made a swift bird-like noise with her tongue and she watched as her two brothers ran rapidly down the mountainside. They stopped abruptly when they saw the human in her arms.  
  
What is he doing here? Asked one of the wolves.  
  
"Can't you see him? He's really hurt, I need you to help me bring him up to the cave," said San hoisting Ashitaka's other arm around her shoulders.  
  
The wolves growled but obliged and the wolf that spoke brought Ashitaka up the mountainside. When they got to the cave, San gathered same hide and things for Ashitaka's arm and set them beside him. The wolves had set him down on her bed of furs and he settled into the furs comfortably.  
  
San sent her brothers outside and she looked down upon the man that lay beside her. Did she love him?  
  
San shook her head, not to be thinking of these things now, and set to work to tend Ashitaka's arm.  



	6. What to Do?

A/N: Hi again! Sorry these chapters are so short and take a long time! Have you noticed yet that I'm running around in circles with this story? Anyway, it will go somewhere!!! I promise, anyway, I don't own Princess Mononoke so don't sue. Now let the fun begin!!!  
  
  
Chapter 6: What to Do?  
  
  
Shadows danced on Ashitaka's eyelids. It was a calming dance and it almost brought Ashitaka back to sleep. He could hear birds chirp in the trees outside, far away. Far away? Wasn't he still with the gorillas…  
  
"San!"cried Ashitaka. He jolted into a sitting position but then regretted doing so with the pain that followed within his arm. Ashitaka looked down at his left arm. It was clean and covered by some material letting his arm mend. A noise by his side brought his eyes up.  
  
San looked at Ashitaka with worry apparent in her eyes, "Ashitaka, are you all right?"asked San.  
  
"I'm fine. Now, how did I get here? And where are the gorillas?" asked Ashitaka in a great hurry.  
  
"I brought you here when I found you surrounded by the gorilla tribe," explained San, "Ashitaka, I have found out that the gorilla tribe have decided to declare war against my wolf clan."  
  
"I know, they told me," said Ashitaka. Ashitaka struggled to stand up and winced at the pain it brought. San stood and helped Ashitaka stand.  
  
"What can we do?" asked San. She sighed and walked out of the cave. The wind picked up and brushed through her hair. "We only have my brothers." San dropped her head in frustration.  
  
"You have me," said Ashitaka, walking out onto the platform where San stood. "And I'm sure Iron Town will help. They don't want to loss this mountain either."  
  
San looked at Ashitaka in disgust, "How could you say that?! They will expect to have the mountain for themselves if they fight for us. They will not help us."  
  
Ashitaka looked pleadingly at San, "Well, what do you expect to do then? I know you won't ask for help from them because of your pride, not their greed."  
  
San couldn't take it anymore. All of this new information; the war, and her new found love... San jumped down from the platform and ran through the woods.  
  
"Wait, San!" said Ashitaka. He was about to jump after her but the aching pain in his arm told him not to follow. Ashitaka sighed deeply; this wasn't going to be easy.  



End file.
